Silus Duran
Basic Information Silvanus Neliki Duranar Concept: Prophet Player: Jax Contact Info AIM: Jtuxyan Email: tfm43@cornell.edu Motivation: Restore SWLIHN to full Primordial status. Urge: Adorjanian (Order Obsession). Exalt Type: Green Sun Prince Caste: Defiler Age: 24 Anima: The 9,997 Orbs of She Who Lives in Her Name History Not everyone who takes stand against the powers that be for what they believe in exalts as a Solar. Sometimes -- usually in fact -- they just get their ribs kicked in and end up dying in a ditch somewhere, mocked and forgotten. Luckily, what slips through the Unconquered Sun's fingers often ends in the Yozi's grasp. Even from a young age, Silus was different from other people. He wasn't a bad person by any means, but he was always less concerned about right and wrong and more concerned about true and false. He would systematically tear apart the arguments of friends, family, even people he agreed with -- all in a relentless search for the truth. As a young man, he informed his mother with an innocently correcting tone that a pot takes exactly the same length of time to boil whether it's watched or not, something he determined after a series of tests with her cookware. This observation went over considerably better than his later attempt to alert the local abbot to his monks drug-trading habits, or his decision to correct the local priests inaccurate notion that crippling illnesses are caused by sin. After all, he reasoned, he could prove that the priest regularly engaged in activities much more sinful than any of the people in the village with the sickness and was fine, while the sinfulness of many of the sick people could not be verified outside of rumor. The considerable time he spent being punished as he grew up gave him time to think, and his attitude eventually mellowed with age. He became more diplomatic, and in some ways a bit more understanding. But his essential nature never changed. Something that got him into considerable trouble at the young age of 18. A young man who was of age to move away from his family, he found himself in a village not his own, attempting to find work in his chosen vocation. Though he had always been a citizen of the Realm, his home town had never been terribly devout in it's worship of the Immaculate Dragons, something that fit Silus's nature quite well. This new home, however, took their faith seriously -- including the recitations of the oaths every morning, and regular sermons for the townsfolk. Silus wouldn't have survived to the age that he did without learning to bow his head and recite the holy precepts, but he was less skilled at learning to keep his tongue when provoked. In his early days in town, one of the local monks who didn't care for itinerant workers decided to harass him by asking him if his actions weren't against the Immaculate Dragons will -- since his place in the scriptures was in his village, keeping his families land. A less diplomatic soul might have just walked away. A less honest one would have answered "No-" with some justifications to follow. But Silus was in that foolish middle ground where he answered, "Well, yes, but-" His thoughtful, honest explanation of the economic factors that drove him away from home did not soothe the priests bad attitude. Nor did the rest of the conversation, that ended with an irritated Silus walking away, and an angry monk glaring at his steps. In the days that followed, the sermons to the town's people contained more invocations against the migrant laborer population -- accusing them of crimes against man and the gods, of dragging down the town and corrupting it's youth. This culminated in a progrom, sweeping through the poorer sections of town, lead by the rightous priests and scared townsfolk. Many of the itinerants were killed -- most were driven off, but a few (Silus included) were captured to stand trial for their crimes. While a vindictive man at heart, the monk was not bloodthirsty or sadistic, and so the trail took a simple format. Each migrant would have his crimes read aloud, he would confess and beg the Immaculate Dragons forgiveness, and after a lengthily pause, would be "pardoned" to only a series of lashes and given the run out of town. It went fine, until the order got to Silus. Who responded "Not guilty." At first, the monk tried to defeat him with words -- verbal traps, clever arguments, accusations of guilt designed to confuse and stun, the cheering crowd helping him. But his words may as well have fallen upon a granite wall for all they disrupted Silus's calm, the man calmly answering every accusation with fair reasons why he could not possibly have done it. Soon, the crowds jeers became less amused and more bored and angry, rocks and knifes joining the thrown fruit as they demanded the prisoners confession. The monks changed their tactics, delivering a brutal beating and constantly demanding his confession -- a demand he always met with: "But it is not so." Eventually, they crowd grew bored -- the beating had become less righteous and more sadistic. Angered, the monk ordered Silus's broken body tossed into a ditch, and moved her sermon onto other matters. There, away from the crowd, he lay broken and dying, when a demon came upon him. True to her nature, She Who Lives in Her Name sent not the greatest she had, but exactly what was required. It was no mighty devil or awe-inspiring fiend who came upon the young laborer, but a humble Sesseljae, the Bottle Bug demon. It materialized before him and scuttled up to his face, speaking plainly: "The Demon Lord of Truth has seen what has happened here, and has decided you are too valuable to be allowed to die. If you serve him, I am ordered to save your life." "Won't..." Silus managed to respond, weak, blood coming with each breath. "Won't he...turn me into a weapon for evil?" "Dunno." The Sesseljae answered, with a little shrug of it's limbs, not being a demon given to such thoughts. It thought about the bleeding humans problems for a moment, wishing the Forgekeeper had given it more instructions before it went on. "I guess he might. But -- if it's that bad, you can always kill yourself, right? So your not any worse off than you are now. I mean, dying is pretty bad. And if your okay with it, you'll end up with a lot of powers and...magic and stuff." It said, scratching behind it's head with one leg. A pause followed, Silus nodding, the bottle-bug hopping up and down with excitement as it's essence flowed about him, ripping him from Creation into hell. I hope I did good. It thought, as it's gradual transformation to an Unwoven Conjugator began. It had heard that a mortal giving in easily was always either a very good or a very bad sign -- but hard as it wracked it's mind, it couldn't think of a way to tell which this was. ---- As it turned out, it was a good sign. Silus exceeded all expectations, and while he was actually less powerful than many of his peers, quickly earned both the respect of his Yozi and a reputation as an effective problem solver, achieving the rank of First Among Defilers. He did not take place in Malfean politics, but did a great deal to end internal strife between demons -- serving as a mediator of disputes or even permanently ending the lives of Second Circle demons who refused to get with the program. After this long period of "getting his own house in order," he was dispatched to Creation as the Prophet of She Who Lives in Her Name, to create secret cults of her worship and to pave the way for her escape. This has has done ever since, running from city to city, never staying long enough to attract Solar or Dragon Blooded attention. A sizable chunk of every Yozi cult in Creation was ultimately started by him or his minions, though no evidence remains to pin him to these crimes. While in Creation, he met his lunar mate: They met when she and her DB boyfriend were breaking up a Yozi cult, which Silus was sent to defend. They ended up talking it out when Cub's lunar bond kicked in. Appearance and Personality Strong and tall with striking green eyes and mid-length brown hair, Silus is a classically handsome figure, surrounded by a perpetually friendly aura. Charismatic and unflinchingly honest, he could be quite the noble figure -- although his absolute refusal to let the slightest bias pass can grate in the nerves slightly. He dresses in well made but utilitarian clothes -- a simple set of grey pants and a shirt, an all purpose jacket thrown over them. The only really unusual trait about his appearance is the heavy bandage tied over his forehead, thick cloth wrapped around the white wrappings, suggestive of an old wound that refuses to heal. He also wears dark glasses, allegedly to protect his eyes from the sun. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Primary) Charisma 5 Manipulation 2 Appearance 5 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 4 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 1 Melee Thrown War 3 ZENITH Integrity 2 Performance 3Religion Presence 3Religion Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) ' '''Craft (Earth) ' 'Craft (Fire) ' 'Craft (Water) ' 'Craft (Wood) ' Exotic Craft Skills 'Craft (Genesis) ' 'Craft (Glamour) ' 'Craft (Fate) ' 'Craft (Magitech) ' 'Craft (Moliating) ' '''Investigation 1Religion Lore 3 Medicine '''3 '''Occult '''4 (+3 Telekinesis)+2 NIGHT Athletics '''Awareness 3 (+1 Join Battle) Dodge 3 Larceny 1 Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 4 Ride 1 Sail 1 Socialize 3 Languages Native Language: Low Realm Rivertongue Old Realm Guild Cant Firetongue Language 5 Backgrounds Backing 4: Hell Influence 1: Hell Cult 1: She Who Lives in Her Name Artifact 5: The Brand of Infernal Hierarchy (Base Artifact) Artifact 5: The Brand of Infernal Hierarchy (Sapience) Artifact 4: A Heart of Glass and Fire Artifact 3: Lightning Fire Bellows Artifact 2: Ebon Dragon Plushie Artifact 2: Demon Ink Tattoo (Teodozjia, Occult(Base), Investigation(Religion)/Presence(Religion)/Performance(Religion)) Artifacts The Brand of Infernal Hierarchy A Heart of Glass and Fire Ebon Dragon Plushie Lightning Fire Bellows Hells Bike The Project Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms General Charms *First She Who Lives in Her Name Excellency x5 (Infernals 105) **She Who Lives in Her Name Inevitability Technique (Infernals 108) **Sorcererous Enlightenment of She Who Lives in Her Name x3 (Infernals 164) *Factual Determination Analysis (Infernals 130) **Cosmic Transcendance of Temperance (Infernals 132) **Essence Dissecting Stare (Infernals 133) ***Counter-Conceptual Interposition (Infernals 133) *Mind-Hand Manipulation (Infernals 134) **Principle Invoking Onslaught (Infernals 135) ***Constructive Convergence of Principles x1 (Infernals 136) Combos Infernal Embraces His Lady's Balance *First She Who Lives in Her Name Excellency *Counter-Conceptual Interposition Charm Details Next Charm: **Effortless She Who Lives in Her Name Dominance (Infernals 108) *By Pain Reforged (Infernals 108) **Purity in Madness Defense (Infernals 108) *Cosmic Ascendance of Conviction (Infernals 132) ***Constructive Convergence of Principles x3 Spells Terrestrial Circle *Slave Spawn Summons (Infernals 165) Celestial Circle *Fiend Vassal Conscription (Infernals 166) Solar Circle *Slaves Spawn in Legions (Custom) Custom Spells Slaves Spawn in Legions Type: Solar Circle Sorcerery Keywords: Infernal, Blasphemous Cost: 40+m Target: Unit of First Circle Demons This spell conjures demons en-masse, functioning as per Slave Spawn Summons save that instead of summoning a single demon, it summons a unit of demons with a magnitude equal to the casters Essence+1. The caster needs to roll only once to bind the entire unit -- rolling against a typical member of the demon type being summoned, with the slave getting bonus successes equal to the magnitude of the unit summoned. Demons summoned by this method are slightly superior to typical members of their kind, possessing superior mundane armor and equipment, but they are trained to work in groups and cannot be effectively commanded outside of a MCU of at least magnitude 1. Units spawned this way always come with 1 leader who is a typical example of his kind save that he has enough War to command the unit behind him with no loss to his abilities. If the caster commands, the summoned unit can be broken up into smaller MCU's, but there is still only one leader to go between them -- the caster must provide additional officers to control these new, smaller units. One Soul, One Mind, One Will (Pending Approval) Type: Solar Circle Sorcerery Keywords: Infernal, Shaping Cost: 40 Target: Up to Ess-1 Creatures, plus Caster Duration: One Day She Who Lives In Her Name hates the free will of individuals -- but will tolerate limited autonomy in groups, so as to greater increase efficiency. In accordance with this principle, this spell destroys the free will of all affected by it as individuals, linking their souls, bodies, and minds to form a collective consciousness. All the targets of this spell must be willing and uncompelled. If any of them are not, the spell fails. The caster and up to Ess-1 other creatures all join hands in a circle before this spell is cast. When the invocation is completed, they are all run through by a beam of green light -- forming a circle, in the center of which suddenly burns a white fire. When they rise after, they do not speak, the group quietly departing with an eerie efficiency on whatever task it deems important. This spell creates a gestalt creature that controls the bodies of everyone involved in the spell -- linking their minds and souls. This gestalt is a merger of all the personalities that compose it. It has all of their intimacies (this can cause conflicts) and all of their memories and knowledge. Although technically everyone involved is now the same being, it is easier to represent the mechanics of the spell as a buff to each creature involved. First, they are automatically aware of everything that happens to the others, including the others thoughts and memories. Every creature in the gestalt has the highest mental and social stats of anyone in the gestalt. Every creature in the gestalt uses the highest Willpower, Essence and Virtues of anyone else in the gestalt. If a creatures Essence changes, it gains no motes and the size of it's pools do not change. They automatically gain access to all of each others charms and abilities. For social combat, they are all counted at one being and so any attack that influences one influences all of them. They share personal but not peripheral essence pools. When this spell ends, creatures influenced by it remember what they did -- but not why or how. They do not retain any of the memories the gestalt got from other members of the group. The experience is aptly compared to a dream -- remembered, but not seeming quite real. The Sweet Gardens of Munaxes Type: Solar Circle Sorcerery Keywords: Infernal, Shaping Cost: 70 Target: Area The caster must conjure five Tomescu and arrange them around the area he wishes make the gardens. In the twilght at dusk, as the suns last lights fade, the Tomescu scream one last time and then must be ritually sacrificed by someone with at least Occult 3. Each of these sacrificial rituals consumes two 5 dot purchases of resources. The caster himself must cast the spell at the center of the area demarcated by the five demons. Where each of the demons falls, a dark obelisk of obsidian rises, marked in Old Realm on all sides, telling the story of the primordial war. With his Cast Sorcery action, shafts of white fire lance upward from the obelisks, bursting through any obstacle to reach the sky, where they curve downward to converge above the caster. White fire lances briefly through the sorcerer, and a faint transparent dome flickers into and out of visibility over the affected area. This area, which may not exceed a radius of (Essence x 1,000) yards, is now one of the Gardens of Munaxes, completely under the control of the sorcerer who created it. The area acquires the following qualities: *All demesnes become aspected to the character’s Essence, and a manse of the appropriate level spontaneously grows from the ground to cap each demesne. As per Raise the Puissant Sanctum, the sorcerer can control each manse’s appearance and function. The sorcerer is automatically attuned to all manses, whose hearthstones appear immediately in his possession. Manses whose aspects do not change continue to produce the same hearthstones; the Solar dictates new and changed manses’ hearthstones. *The sorcerer can reshape the land and structures as if using Constructive Convergence of Principles in the Bordermarches of the Wyld (see Exalted, p. 216). If he actually invokes the Charm, treat the region as Deep Wyld. He cannot create magical things, people or portable wealth. Using the charm this way while in the Garden is not a Blasphemy effect. *In accordance with SWLIHN's will, mortals within the garden have their free will suppressed. Every day a mortal spends in the garden counts as one scene building a positive intimacy towards SWLIHN and the sorcerer who created the garden. If they have intimacies that would prevent or conflict with this, those intimacies are worn down at the same rate before the new one's are created. *The sorcerer can be aware of any place within the garden as long as he is also within its boundaries. When outside the garden, he has only a distinct sense of when it is threatened. He is instantly aware when one of the obelisks is damaged, and which one. *The sorcerer can claim motes of Essence equal to the rating of one of the manses within the garden reflexively, once per action. Doing so disrupts the normal flow of Essence and suppresses the normal activity of its hearthstone for the rest of the day. *By spending one miscellaneous action disappearing and his next action reappearing, the sorcerer may travel almost instantaneously within the garden. *Should the character desire, he can create multiple gardens. Gardens that border each other may share one or two obelisks and, once completed, count as a single sanctuary. The garden lasts as long as the obelisks all remain intact. Each obelisk has a bashing and lethal soak and hardness of 20, as well as 400 health levels. It also repairs itself completely when the rays of the setting sun strike it. When an obelisk is destroyed, the garden shatters. The land remains as it has been shaped, as do the demesnes and manses. Theosian Sanctuary (Pending Approval) Type: Solar Circle Sorcerery Keywords: Infernal, Shaping, Blasphemous Cost: 70 Target: Area The principles that SWLIHN destroyed in the Three Sphere's Cataclysm are not truly gone. An idea, once formed, cannot be unmade. She merely swept them away from Creation and hid them away inside the depths of her prison, in an isolated section of Malfeas known as Theosis. This spell takes an area of creation who's magnitude does not exceed Essence-2 and pulls it out of Creation and into this section of the pit. Before the area can be pulled inside, it must be surveyed with only the highest accuracy so that the spell can properly differentiate the area it is to affect (a difficulty 5 Lore roll). These notes are usually bound together into a guidebook (see below) for use later, though some sorcerer's choose to destroy them instead. The actual casting of the spell is a ritual that takes the entire night, though the Blasphemy effect does not go off until the moment of the rituals completion. When the region disappears, it leaves behind a perfectly average section of Creation for the area from which it was taken, that has no particular defining features. Within Theosis, the affected land immediately breaks up into a series of floating islands that hold a moderate distance from each other, but this is by far the least strange thing that happens on arrival. The concepts lost in the Three Sphere's Cataclysm are present here -- even if they are weak -- and so anyone can perform feats that would be impossible in Creation at will, or even unintentionally. Here, shouting words in a hateful tone can start fires and people who dream take physical form on distant floating islands where they interact with the waking. Those who aren't careful in the morning can find they accidentally pull themselves out of the mirror, leaving the village with two people neither of whom cast reflections -- assuming there's much of a village left after the earlier discovery of the shades of light that disintegrate mass. Mechanically, anyone can perform stunts in Theosis that completely violate Creation's laws of physics -- even unenlightened mortals. ST's are encouraged to allow stunts to fundamentally change the way charms or actions work -- for instance, allowing a mortal to use Craft(Fire) instead of Presence(Seduction) by jumping to the island that is a metaphorical representation of his quarry's passion and setting it alight. As always, the exact resolution and validity of such stunts is left to the ST's discretion. For Infernals and denizens of hell, Theosis has a few other properties. It is part of Malfeas, not Creation, and so demons may come and go freely if they have the means to do so without waiting for a summoning spell. For the purposes of Constructive Convergence of Principles it counts as being part of True Chaos. Finally, if the sorcerer chose to keep the notes he made when he cast the spell as a guidebook he can use it to fashion a gate between his section of Theosis and Creation. There must be a physical gate at both ends to establish such a link. Such a gate is an Artifact 5 (both gates count as only one artifact) for which the notes must be one of the included reagents. He can make as many copies of the notes as he wants, but they can only count as one reagent for any given gate, and all gates must be crafted separately. If all copies of the notes are lost, the influenced region is trapped in Theosis forever -- though it's inhabitants could conceivably move to Malfeas if they had the means. Note that demons cannot pass through this gate, as it would violate the terms of their binding oaths in hell -- they must be summoned normally. Let Heaven's Eyes be Blinded (Pending Approval) Type: Solar Circle Sorcerery Keywords: Infernal Cost: 65 Target: Area Duration: 24 hours The invocation of Yozi power in Creation raises alarms throughout the material world and Yu-Shan -- for such powers are outside the loom of Fate, and so disrupt it with their passing. This spell calms those ethereal waters, turning the works of the dark powers silent, like a dark ship in the night that may pass unseen and leaves no wake. When this spell is cast, a sidereal or celestial deity of Ess equal too or greater than the casters is forced to kneel in the center of a ritual circle. Over the course of an hour long ritual, he is bound in chains of brass and ritually blinded. During this time, they may pray, but only the Yozi hear their prayers. As soon as the spell is complete, the Creation monitoring grid ceases to function within a radius of 1000xEss feet of the kneeling priest. This area is not Outside Fate and Fate effects continue to work normally there, with the notable exception that they cannot perceive the Infernal or any of his charms, works, or spells. A Blasphemy spell cast in this area will raise no alarm in heaven -- divination will not see the demons patrolling the perimeter, and generic prayers will be generated at the areas average output rate in case Yozi worship causes a slackoff. The spell breaks if the kneeling figure ever leaves the circle during the duration -- but if the spell runs to it's conclusion, the vessel dies. Wondrous Aspect of Teryean (Pending Approval) Type: Celestial Circle Sorcerery Keywords: Shaping Cost: 30 Target: One Domain Duration: A Year and a Day Among SWLIHN's Third-Circle Subsouls, seventh is Teryean, The Truth that Defied All Will. It was he who first conceived of the idea that laws of physics and reality could be truly inviolate independent of the will of those who shaped them. In his form as a breathtaking angel of noble bearing and feathered wings, he could often be seen in Creation, speaking with the subsouls of Autocthon, or conducting experiments in his many laboratories. Of all of SWLIHN's subsouls, it was he who had the greatest appreciation for Fate, and he who held the Great Maker in respect and friendship. And so, when the Great Maker betrayed his brothers and they were sealed away in hell, his Yozi's rage fell upon him. For her association with the machine gods, she ripped him from the heavens, entombing him in a shooting star above the skies of Malfeas. There he tumbled, burning through the skies, until he finally impacted deep in the deserts of Cecelyne. Horribly scarred, his body broken, his eyes blinded, his wings naught but scraps of bone and ash, he tried to feel his way to safety, only to find himself stuck fast, a smooth, hot surface under his fingers instead of sand. His impact had fused the sand around him into stained red glass, trapping his broken body there, unable to leave. With what little power remained to him, he shaped the glass around him into a shelter to keep him from the Yozi's wrath, hidden under the desert sands. There, as the ages passed, he forged his shelter into more, so he could carry on his work. Even in unimaginable pain, his curiosity could not be suppressed -- and so from the glass to which he was inextricably fused, he made a new laboratory. It's equipment became his hands, it's sensors his eyes, it's armor shelter his body, more than the broken corpse entombed in the glass walls ever was. This spell summons a small aspect of Teryean, making a wondrous laboratory and workshop appear before the caster. The caster pours a handful of sand onto the ground, and it fuses to glass where it falls and then grows, first underground and then above the surface. Soon, a laboratory made entirely from translucent red impact glass appears before him, stocked with whatever the caster requires. The laboratory functions as an Flawless Workship that has the tools for whatever crafting check the user may want to make (Elemental, Fate, Genesis, etc). If the work performed inside it is pure research, such as the development of plans for a new artifact (but not the physical construction of it), or the disassembly of an old relic, the worship grants 3 automatic successes on all crafting checks as it's automatic systems assist the user. Experimental Species Generation Acceleration (Pending Approval) Type: Solar Circle Sorcerery Keywords: Infernal, Shaping Cost: 60 Target: One Domain SWLIHN is not concerned with individuals -- only with the whole. Care to the individual is not necessarily contrary to this goal, but must always take a backseat to efficiency. This spell vastly increases the speed and efficiency of the casters power to introduce demonic mutations at the understanding that some statistical losses are unavoidable. This spell targets a domain with a Magnitude of the casters Ess-2 or less. All mortal creatures in the domain gain up to the casters Ess bonus points of demonic mutations. All influenced creatures get the Creature of Darkness mutation for free. The caster can limit the effect along species line, for instance: "Only affects humans," "Only affects dogs," etc. Any creatures mutated this way are considered a truebreeding demonic species -- they pass the mutations onto their children. Multiple castings of this spell are ineffective -- new mutations overwrite old ones, they do not stack. The caster can induce mutations over his Ess in a single casting, but for every additional mutation point induced, 10% of the population "goes wrong". This can mean the process works but they develop negative mutations as well, this can mean they develop a completely different set of mutations -- it can mean they develop a "Vitrol Blood" mutation and disintegrate into a puddle that eats through the floor. The effects are random and not consistent across the affected groups. As a general rule, about half of the people who go wrong are still functional, and half of them are either dead or eating the flesh of the living and howling vitrol-laden roars at the moon. The effects appear gradually, over a period of one season after the spell is cast. The spell must be cast in the geomantic center of the domain -- and a Solar-Circle Countermagic there can end it. If this countermagic is cast after the spell goes into effect, it does not reverse anything that has occurred, but prevents further mutations. Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 24 Conviction 57 Temperance 57(Primary) Valor 13 Limit 0/10 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 7 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: 4 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: 9 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV: 4 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 10(10) Lethal Soak 9(9) Aggravated Soak 8(8) Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 5; 25/25 33/33 Personal 25 Peripheral 71 Committed 38 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Fierce Cub in the Snow (Positive) She Who Lives in Her Name (Positive) Uri (Positive) Priests (Negative) Experience 8/25 Various OOC Notes The Star that Shone Through Sun and Smoke Whispers of Adorjan